The Magic Within Us
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: May gets a letter to attend a fancy boarding school and takes the offer to get away from her terrible life. She realises it's no ordinary school, it's full of creatures called Pokémon which were just a game back at home. Their world is in trouble, May finds out everyone is in grave danger. Together they'll try to end it, once and for all. *Based off Harry Potter* CS IS ORS, more.
1. The Letter

_A/N Hi guys! This is my new story and I think its going to be a good one. Its loosely based off Harry Potter for those who've read or watched it. Note that I said loosely, just the concept of the school and her family, not as much the storyline. And not the characters, obviously._

_It features the shippings; Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Kalosshipping, Pokeshipping and Ferriswheelshipping, some not as much as others. And maybe more. _

_Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy. _

_Chapter I: The Letter_

* * *

><p><em>"May, you were so loved... so loved."<em>

_._

_._

"May! Get down here at once!"

Up in her room, May Maple sighed. She was a medium height, skinny girl with medium-length brown hair. She had beautiful sapphire eyes which portrayed her mother's greatly. It was her birthday and yet, no one but her remembered. She hopped of her bed, and onto the creaking wooden tiles.

Her aunt was calling for her, obviously for a chore. May was still waiting for the day her life turned around, although that seemed like just a glinting hope at that time.

The brunette headed downstairs to see them all sitting around a table staring at her intently. If you're wondering why she lived with them in the first place, it's because a month after she was born, her parents went missing. No one had seen them ever since. May grew up with this family as they were her only living relatives.

"What's wrong?" May asked innocently, her hands behind her back. All she really wanted to do was get back to playing Pokémon on her DS, she only had the game and the DS since Albert chucked them out. How he could throw out such a wonderful game and console, she didn't know.

"You have a letter. From a _boarding _school," Aunt Jen said, her eyes narrowed.

Uncle Gus was going red with anger. "Why didn't you tell us you applied for a boarding school?!"

May was shocked, she couldn't remember applying for any schools. "What? I didn't even apply for any school!"

Her uncle slammed his hand on the table. "You liar! You're not going to this school! You will stay in your public school!"

She was quite skinny, and agile. An offer from a boarding school was her ticket out of her life filled with slavery and unfairness. Dodging around Uncle Gus and the twins, she snatched the letter from Aunt Jen's hand and ran for it out the main door.

She was laughing as she climbed up the high tree and sat on a high branch. Aunt Jen was the only one who wasn't overweight but she was far too frail to climb up the tree. Grinning, she tore open the letter. She was amazed by how pretty it was. Just like that effect when you put coffee on paper and maybe burn the edges.

_Dear Maybelle Maple,_

_You have been offered a spot in Bordeaux School of Battling and Coordinating. Y__ou may not have applied but we know you'll be more than great at our school._

_Your train (Arceus Express) will leave from platform 7 and a half from Southern Cross Station, 29th of January. If you're confused, ask around._

_We look forward to your arrival._

_Sincerely, Professor Salvatore_

May frowned. _Bordeaux School of Battling and Coodinating? Sounds a bit like Pokémon. _She shrugged, any school was better than her one at that time.

"I'm going to that school!" she shouted down at her family who was still yelling at her to get down.

"No you're not!" Uncle Gus shouted back.

"Oh dear me, it seems I'm quite late!"

May looked around behind her to see gorgeous woman walking towards us. She had was wearing a stylish yellow top with black designs, black stockings, a headset with very long black antennas and yellow high heels. She had a perfect figure, short blonde hair and amazing icy blue eyes. Uncle Gus and Albert's jaws dropped at the same time.

"I'm Elesa, here to take Maybelle Maple?"

"I'm up here!" May said loudly, waving to her up from the high tree.

She looked up at her and smiled. "Oh there you are. Now you do want to come to this prestigious school, don't you?"

Thinking that her family couldn't do anything to while Elesa was around, she climbed down the tree skilfully and landed on both feet. "Of course I do!"

She smiled again, wider. "Great. Pack your stuff and let's go!"

Aunt Jen glared at her, a look of disbelief on her face. "You can't just take her! You don't have our permission!"

Elesa looked unimpressed, twirling her long antennas from her headset through her fingers. "Her parents left us an application for her before she was born and left their permission so she's allowed to come. Problem?"

May smiled, _my parents did do something for me after all_. Giggling, she ran into the house to pack her trunk. Her family just stared in disbelief, their jaws wide open. Finally, she was going to get out of that mess she called her life.

* * *

><p>Elesa's heels were clattering on the hard cement platform and she got many looks from the guys walking past. They were at Southern Cross Station, walking to platform 7 and a half.<p>

"Here. Go through this wall here and you'll be on platform 7 and a half," Elesa told May.

Her jaw dropped. G_o through the wall? Is she out of her mind?!_ "How am I meant to go through a wall? And how does that even work?"

The blonde woman sighed. "It works because of the magic within us, watch me and then do the same." After making sure no one was watching, Elesa casually leaned on the wall and went straight through. May was baffled as to how it worked, she cocked her head and stared at the wall.

A boy around her age appeared with what seemed like his parents. He had chartreuse hair and matching emerald eyes. "Go on, Drew!" his mother said, pushing him along slightly.

He watched parents go through the wall, he seemed to be hesitant. He looked over at the nearby brunette and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at? Too scared to go through the wall?" he said, smirking.

"Of course not!" May replied, glaring at him.

"Then you go first," he replied smugly.

"Why? That means you're the scared one!" she snapped back at him.

"Ladies first. That is if you are a girl," he said, holding back a chuckle.

May huffed and walked over to the wall, not before whacking him on the head with her fist. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and walked straight through the wall to see saw Elesa standing nearby, an eyebrow raised.

"What took you so long May? The train is going to leave soon, you better hurry!" she said, pulling her along to the door. "Oh, and May," Elesa said, stopping the brunette.

"Yes?"

Elesa smiled. "Happy birthday."

May smiled in return and got on the train, pulling her luggage after her. "Thank you for everything, Elesa."

"No problem. I'll see you soon, May."

The brunette smiled to herself. _That's the first time someone's ever wished me a happy birthday. _

* * *

><p>May walked through the train, looking around for a seat. She found one, there were two girls sitting in there.<p>

"May I sit here?" she asked politely. There were small compartments with seats, and a table in between. The train wasn't too large, but it was cosy.

A girl with two brown pigtails and a large white hat grinned. "Of course! Take a seat."

The other girl had long, straight midnight blue hair. They were both beautiful and healthy, making May feel a bit out of place. "Hi, I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you," the girl with the blue hair said.

"I'm Lyra!" the girl with the brown pigtails introduced cheerfully. Her smile could possibly be the happiest smile May had ever seen.

"My names May, nice to meet you guys!" May replied in the same cheerful tone as Lyra.

Dawn's eyes widened. "May? As in May Maple?" She looked at May curiously, as if studying her.

May exchanged the curious look. "Yeah, how do you know my name?"

Dawn grinned, pointing a finger at May. "You're the girl who's parents went missing when you were just a baby! Dad said it was pretty big news at the time. Your parents, Caroline and Norman, were really well-known-"

"Are these seats free?" The girls looked over, there was a girl with long ash-brown hair and sharp green eyes standing at the door of our cabin.

Lyra nodded, giving a cheerful smile again. "Sure, take a seat!"

"Thanks. My names Leaf by the way." Leaf had a strong English accent. May wondered why she was wearing a trench coat, it was the middle of summer. Leaf stored her luggage in the over head storage and took a seat opposite May.

They all introduced themselves and Leaf recognised May too. Lyra seemed like the only one at that moment who hadn't heard of her. "So which country did you come on from?" Dawn asked May.

May frowned. _What does she mean what country? Weren't we all from Australia going somewhere else in Australia?_ "What do you mean? Didn't we all come from Southern Cross Station?"

Leaf looked at May with her eyebrows raised. "I came from London."

Her jaw dropped. "Then how did the train pick me up here in Australia?!"

Lyra looked at May, confused. "Wait, so you don't know?"

May looked back with even more confusion in her eyes. "Know what?"

Lyra looked over at Dawn as if saying,_ You explain it. _

Dawn started talking slowly, like she was explaining something to a little kid, "We're going to Bordeaux School of _Battling and Coordinating_, as in, Pokémon!"

May giggled. "Pokémon? But that's just a game!" She really thought they were kidding.

Leaf face-palmed and sighed. Dawn looked at her with amusement. "You really don't know do you? This is a school where you battle and coordinate Pokémon. Of course there's breeders and berry planters and things like that but they're not studied as much."

She didn't know if Dawn was being serious. "Pokémon is real?! Then where is this train going now? China?" She looked out of the window, they were currently passing through fields of grass, and there were mountains in the distance.

Lyra sighed. "We all got on at the same time from different countries because of some Pokémon's psychic powers, you know?"

May couldn't believe it, wondering if her parents had something to do with it. She asked more questions about the school and realised it might actually be very much real. She learnt that there were 18 types (just like the games) and everyone had one, their first Pokémon had their type.

Lyra grinned. "The four houses are Entei, for the brave, Lugia, for the intelligent, Giratina, for the kind and Rayquaza, for the cunning. Which do you think you'll be in, May?"

Happiness came upon May's features, wondering if it was all a dream. _I definitely won't be in in Rayquaza, probably not in Lugia either. I'll most likely be in Giratina, maybe Entei._ "Giratina or Entei, probably," she replied.

Lyra looked at May excitedly. "Me too!"

Leaf smiled. "I think I would be in Lugia or Rayquaza," she concluded thoughtfully.

"I would be in either Lugia, Giratina, or even Entei," Dawn said with a grin. S

"How do they pick the houses?" May asked curiously.

"There's a special Alakazam that reads your mind or something and there's a special ceremony at the start of every year that sorts the first years into their houses," Lyra explained.

"Apparently the Alakazam is over a thousand years old and will live forever," Leaf stated randomly.

"So, what does Bordeaux mean?" May asked, again.

"Well, there's a few meanings to it but the main reason why it's called Bordeaux is actually because of an old place in France, it's said that that's the place where people from the human world found discovered Pokémon, some type of portal or something. Also because our school is by a riverbank, another meaning of Bordeaux in French. We'll learn more about it in school probably," Dawn explained, barely taking a breath.

She sighed in a daydream-like way. "The school is so beautiful, it's like a huge castle and there's an amazing river and-"

"We get it Dawn. Save your excitement for later, I'm going to try and sleep," Leaf said with a yawn.

Leaf wasn't a mean person, she just liked to get down to the point. May still had one more question though.

"So where exactly is this school?" she asked, once again she thought she had asked a stupid question. She was mostly curious to find out where the school was and how it was kept hidden.

Leaf looked at her in annoyance for like the third time. She sighed, her sharp green eyes looking into May's own blue ones. "It's where the train is headed now, the Pokémon world."

_The Pokémon world?!_

* * *

><p><em>AN How was it? It's pretty similar to Harry Potter I know. This is like my favourite game mixed in with my favourite book. If this chapter confuses you, I'll try to clear up all the confusion in the next chapter. There was a lot of dialogue and not much description in this chapter, please excuse it. _

_Huge thanks to schoolmouse33 for giving me a hand with this story. Without her, it wouldn't have happened for another month or so I guess. XD_

_I made the cover myself, my Photoshop skills are improving. XD _

_Oh and Leaf isn't one of those b****y mean girls, she's just idk, straightforward? Her characteristic is different from my other story, Eye of the Liepard. The other characters should appear in the next chapter._

_Review and tell me how it is! I have a good idea for the plot. The next chapters should be much longer, I didn't want too much to happen in the first one and that seemed like a good place to stop. XD_

This chapter has been edited.


	2. Introductions

_A/N Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, the action will start in the next one!_

.

_Chapter II: Introductions_

* * *

><p>"Lets go and change now, we're nearly at the school," Leaf said in her strong English accent.<p>

They stood up and on the way to the change rooms, they passed a lady with a cart of lollies and chocolates. "Any of you girls hungry?"

A couple of chocolates caught May's eye, they were shaped like Froakie. Elesa took May to the bank before they got here, turns out my parents left her a lot of money.

"I'll take three of those please, " May said, pointing to the chocolate Froakie.

Dawn grinned. "They come with Pokémon cards that actually move! Oooh, you got a Staraptor, not bad, Weedle, not good, and-" she tore open the last card "-Reshiram! Awesome, those are pretty rare."

May grinned and put the cards in my bag, eating the chocolates. They reached the changing rooms and they each went in one, taking out their uniforms. It was a white school blouse with a grey, black and white checked skirt which went to about mid-thigh and knee high grey socks. There was a black jumper with the logo on the left side of the chest-area which she put on, the weather outside was stormy.

Dawn came out and looked at her, smiling. "Wow, May! You look great!"

Lyra grinned and agreed, Leaf also nodded. They headed back to their small cabin, the lights were on because it was storming outside, rain and thunder visible from the big window. It was very cosy on the inside.

"I can't wait to find out my type and get my fist Pokémon," Lyra said excitedly.

Leaf looked over at her, brushing her hair back. "Not too long."

* * *

><p>"All first years, this way!" a man named Brock instructed, scooting them off the train.<p>

"The first years all go to the school on these boats, three on each one," Leaf commented.

When they lined up, Lyra was the one sent to another boat, she didn't mind. The boat she was sent to had a boy with dark red hair and piercing silver eyes and a boy with black hair and a yellow and black hat. The boy with the hat was the one rowing.

"Hi! I'm Lyra, what's your names?" she said to them cheerfully.

"I'm Ethan, nice to meet you!" the boy with the hat introduced. The other boy didn't answer, he just kept staring out of the little row boat at the lake, he was the one holding the lantern.

"Umm. Excuse me?" Lyra asked, tapping the red-haired boy on his shoulder.

He turned around raising a brow. "What?"

"I was just wondering what your name was," she replied, cheerfully again. He looked surprised but he replied anyway.

"Silver."

"That's such a cool name, Silver!" Lyra replied in the same cheerful tone. "It matches your eyes." He gazed at Lyra for a few seconds, like he was studying her. Then he just turned back around, silent.

"We're here, off the boat guys," Ethan said, putting the paddle down and hopping off onto the bank, Lyra and Silver doing the same.

Lyra said bye to the two boys and ran off to May, Dawn and Leaf. She added something to her to-do list; pour some kindness into Silver.

* * *

><p>Lyra was running up to them, smiling cheerfully.<p>

_Is there a moment she doesn't smile?_ Leaf thought.

In the rush to get inside, they were pushed along, Leaf getting split from the other three. She bumped into a boy, he had spiky auburn hair and charming dark brown eyes. "Gary Oak. And what might your name be?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Leaf Greene. Now, out of my way."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're a rude one aren't you?" Gary said, clicking his tongue.

Leaf just ignored him and walked past, she lost the other three but decided she would just find them later at the Sorting.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone! I'm glad to see you all again this year at Bordeaux School of Battling and Coordinating! And welcome to the school to all those first years, we shall begin the Sorting soon," the headmaster, Professor Salvatore introduced.<p>

Dawn was tapping her feet nervously, butterflies were floating around in her stomach.

She chatted to Lyra and May for a while, until they got the special Alakazam ready. There were four super-long tables in the hall, each house had their food on there table, respectively. All of the second to fourth years were sitting on the tables, we were standing in front of the teachers table which was up at the front.

"The Sorting shall now begin!" Professor Agatha said. She was old, but an amazing battler.

The way the sorting worked was that they would call out the names in alphabetical order of the surname, then the student would go stand in front of the Alakazam. The Alakazam would use it's Psychic powers to see which house their personality suits.

After that, the student would go to the large table on the side, collect the right tie and a Pokémon would come out of its Pokeball meaning it's their one. They didn't choose your first Pokémon, their first Pokémon chose them. Then the type of their Pokémon was their type.

"Lyra Andrews..."

Lyra was the fist of the four to get called, she walked over and stood in front of the Alakazam, it was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop. She froze as the Alakazam seemingly read her mind and loosened when it stopped. Professor Sabrina, spoke out loudly, "Giratina!"

The whole table of Giratina started clapping and cheering as she took her yellow and black tie. There were a lot of Pokémon on a large table, one popped out of its Pokeball. It was a Misdreavious which meant her type was Ghost.

There were a few more names until they moved onto the surnames that started with 'B'. Like Dawn's.

"Dawn Berlitz..."

She was extremely nervous as she walked up and stood in front of the Alakazam. It felt like it took over her mind for a moment, and then she felt it go out.

"Lugia!" Professor Sabrina called out.

She was happy that she was in Lugia. She collected her blue and silver tie and stood in front of the table with pokeballs. A Starly popped out of the pokeball, so she was a Flying type. Dawn grinned and picked up the Starly in her arms.

_"Star-ly!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dawn got into Lugia and Lyra into Giratina. Alright then, I might be in one of those, probably with Lyra, <em>May thought.

"Calem Calmé..."

A boy with straight, black hair walked up to the Alakazam. He seemed extremely calm.

"Lugia!"

Calem smiled, his first Pokémon was a Dratini, meaning he was a Dragon type.

"Serena Carter..."

"Entei!"

She was a pretty, honey-blonde girl. Her first Pokémon was a Sylveon, meaning she was a Fairy type. They dragged on until May recognised a name, it was the green-haired boy she met at the station.

"Drew Hayden..."

He smirked and walked up to the Alakazam, flicking his hair.

"Rayquaza!" Sabrina called, out, as the Rayquaza students began clapping.

He walked over to the table and collected his tie, the Pokémon that popped out was a Roselia, that meant he was a Grass type then. His smirk grew even more.

There were a few more until they moved onto the last names starting with 'G'.

"Leaf Greene..."

Leaf took a deep breath and approached the Alakazam confidently. She felt it's voice in her mind. _Hmm, you would do well in quite a few. You have the courage, but also intelligence and a strong thirst for power. _

"Rayquaza!"

She smirked slightly, going to the table to collect her green and yellow tie. The Pokémon that popped out was a Riolu, meaning she was a fighting type. May remembered Dawn telling her fighting types had awesome combat skills.

"N Gropius..."

The boy that walked up to the Alakazam had long green hair, a bit lighter than Drew's. He stood proudly, waiting for his result.

"Giratina!"

"Ash Ketchum..."

He was a tanned boy with messy raven hair. Grinning, he approached the Alakazam.

"Entei!"

More dragged on until finally, it was May's turn.

"May Maple..."

She was nervous, shaking as she walked up to the Alakazam. It took over her mind for a few seconds then it released her. She held her breath as she waited for Professor Sabrina to tell her her house. She heard the Alakazam's voice as it entered her mind, slightly startling her. _You are full of courage, I've never seen anything like it. For sure..._

"Entei!" Sabrina called out. Entei started clapping again, May bursting with pride. Courage? She never knew.

Lyra was in Giratina, Dawn was in Lugia and Leaf was in Rayquaza. They were all in different ones. May doubted she was brave, thinking she heard Lyra wrong when she explained the houses.

May approached the table and collected her red and brown tie. The Pokémon that popped out was a Torchic. _A fire type, huh? I guess I could get used to this. _

* * *

><p>May walked towards the Entei table and sat down next to a girl with orange hair who she recognised as Misty from the sorting and Serena, the Fairy type girl who she saw at the sorting too. Misty was busy but noticed her after a while after nearly bashing a poor boy next to her called Ash.<p>

"Oh, hi there! I'm Misty!" she introduced, smiling at May. She had sea-green eyes and her figure was overly athletic.

"I'm Serena!" the girl on the other side of May introduced, she had blue eyes and honey-blonde hair. May recognised her from the sorting.

May grinned. "I'm May, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash!" the boy next to Misty introduced. "Aw, I'm so hungry!" he complained.

Misty rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend. "So, May, Serena, are you two from this world or the human world?"

May and Serena both said they were from the human world, May saying she was from Australia and Serena from France.

"Ash and I are both from this world, in Kanto. You see, things in this world aren't going so well in this world, its good this school is hidden," Misty said, a hint of concern in her eyes.

May narrowed her eyes. "Aren't going so well? Why, what's wrong?"

Misty shook her head. "It's not all that important, you'll find out soon anyway."

"The feast shall now begin!" Professor Salvatore announced. He was the headmaster of the school, old but a very powerful trainer nevertheless. May and Ash immediately started piling up their plates as the food appeared on the long tables magically.

"Mmm, this food is amazing!" May exclaimed. She had never gotten to take this much food in her entire life.

Ash nodded, taking a huge bite out of his chicken drumstick. "I agree, May!"

After filling their bellies with the endless amounts of food, the four new friends and the rest of the Entei first years stood up and went over to their Head of House, a Dragon type trainer third year, Iris Dragonmark.

"All Entei first years, this way! I'll show you to your dorm," Iris called out.

They were amazed by their surroundings as they walked to the Entei common room, the old castle was amazing. Not to mention, huge.

"Listen closely, the password to get in is; Rainbow Dash. Yes, Rainbow Dash, now don't forget it! Oh and may I mention, it changes sometimes," Iris said casually as the door opened.

They entered the common room and immediately felt warm and fuzzy, there was a fire place with a red couch in front, more chairs, tables and closets. There were stone doorways leading to the staircase that lead to the dorms.

May, Serena and Misty said bye to Ash and immediately ran up into the girls dorms, the list had said they were dorm mates, three in each dorm.

"I dibs this bed!" May exclaimed, giggling as she jumped onto the bed. Serena and Misty picked their beds too.

* * *

><p>"So, you two are my dorm mates? I'm Leaf Greene, nice to meet you," Leaf said, entering her dorm.<p>

A girl with long chocolate brown hair looked over to her. She had two sort of donut buns on each side of her head, long hair streaming down from them.

"Hey Leaf, I'm Mei!"

Leaf let out a small chuckle. "Mei? I'm going to be confused because I have another friend called May here."

The girl with dark red hair looked over. "What house is she in?"

Leaf raised a brow. "Entei, why?"

She scoffed. "Pathetic. My name is Brianna, by the way."

"Pathetic? What's so bad about being in Entei?" Leaf asked.

Brianna wrinkled her nose. "You wouldn't understand. I advise not hanging out with any of them."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Whatever." _Typical snobs. _Brianna smiled and continued reading her book.

Mei just scratched her head awkwardly. "Anyone want to trade Pokémon cards?"

* * *

><p>Dawn entered the dorm, bumping into a tall boy by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry!"<p>

He merely grunted. "Whatever."

Dawn frowned. "No need to be so rude."

He turned around, Dawn noticed he had dark eyes, tanned skin and purple hair. "Troublesome." And with that, he walked away.

She rolled her eyes, making a mental note to find out his name. Then she headed upstairs to her dorm, opening the door and seeing only one girl was there.

"Hey there, Dawn, right? I'm White Touko," the girl introduced. She had lovely, curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Dawn smiled. "That's right. Nice to meet you White, shouldn't there be someone else here?"

"Actually, it's just us two. There was a shortage of one girl in Lugia this year and it's our dorm that only got two," White said with a sigh.

"Oh, alright. Hey White, what's your type?" she asked curiously.

"Mine? Ice!" White declared proudly.

"Awesome! Mine is Flying, this is my Pokémon, Starly," Dawn said, releasing her Starly.

White grinned. "This is mine, Glaceon," she said, releasing her Glaceon. They chatted for a while and Dawn already knew they were going to be great friends.

* * *

><p>Drew entered his dorm, there was a boy with dark red hair and another boy with a white hat which looked like his hair.<p>

"Drew Hayden," the boy with the hat said.

Drew raised a brow. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if it was you. I'm Brendan Birch," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Brendan." Then, Drew looked over to the left side of the room. "And you?" Drew said to the boy with dark red hair.

"Silver," he replied, looking over to Drew for a few seconds.

"So, Drew. Are you from this world?" Brendan asked.

Drew shook his head. "No, I'm from the human world."

Brendan raised a brow and turned back around. "Oh, okay. Silver and I are from here, I'm from Hoenn and he's from Johto," he said as he pointed to Silver.

"Well then, nice to meet you two," Drew said. No one talked anymore so he soon fell asleep, hoping the people in his class the next day wouldn't be as boring as his roomates. At that time, he would never guess the next few years would hold the most interesting adventures of his life.

* * *

><p><em>AN By the way, Paul and Gary are in the same dorm and they're both in Lugia. Since Dawn ran into Paul in the Lugia dorm you might've got the idea. Most of the characters will be properly introduced in the next one. And yes, Prof. Salvatore is an OC._

_I'm really sorry about how confusing these two chapters might be. I forget that a lot of people haven't read or watched Harry Potter._

_Anyway, those were kind of just the introductions, the story really starts in the next chapter! XD _

_Review please? They sure do make my day and I accept constructive criticism. And I don't mind if the review is long or short :)_

_Until next time_!

This chapter has been edited.


	3. Type Skills

_Chapter III: Type Skills_

* * *

><p>Dawn flattened her hair, taking out two yellow clips and looking at herself in the mirror. It was her first day, she was trying to look perfect. "Why don't I usually keep those clips off?" she muttered to herself, looking at the mirror one last time.<p>

"Hey Dawn, are you ready?" White said, appearing behind Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "Yep, we better hurry."

White grinned, her perfect white teeth showing. "Right! We don't want to be late to breakfast on our first day, do we?"

"Of course not," Dawn giggled. She was in a good mood.

"Let's go then," said White as she headed out the door, Dawn following her.

Dawn stopped in front of the door of the dorm next to hers, she heard a familiar voice arguing with someone. White turned around and looked at Dawn in confusion. Dawn listened in to what they were saying.

_"Hurry up, Gary. We have to go."_

_"Jeez, Paul, we won't be late! Just chill for a minute will you? See, Black's got the idea."_

_"Actually, Gary, I think we should go now too."_

_"That's it, I'm leaving you here."_

_"Okay, okay I'm coming!"_

_So his name is Paul, _Dawn thought.

The door suddenly slammed open, nearly hitting Dawn in the face, she was startled and yelped loudly, covering her mouth straight after.

The purple-haired boy from the day before turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm? Oh, it's just you, Troublesome. Eavesdropping isn't a good habit," he said coldly.

"How did you know I was there?" Dawn asked curiously. Then she realised something. "And hey! My name is _not_ Troublesome! Dawn, _D-A-W-N_, got it?"

Paul rolled his eyes and ignored her last comment. "I can sense it when people are there. I'm a Fighting type, I find it easy to detect people and attack them. In this case, it's not necessary."

Dawn rolled her eyes too. "Why aren't you in Rayquaza again?"

"My blood," Paul answered simply, confusing Dawn.

Dawn was about to reply when a boy with spiky, auburn hair and a handsome face stepped out. "And I'm a Dark type, like my trusty Umbreon here." He smirked, his Umbreon appearing by his side. He raised his eyebrows. "And who are these two lovely ladies, Paul?"

"That's not important, let's go," Paul replied, brushing past Dawn and not even looking at White, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, watching them curiously.

A third boy stepped out, his features strikingly similar to White's. "Let's go, Gary. Hey, White! Are our dorms next to each other?" He grinned at White, who waved back, grinning too.

She nodded. "Yep! See you at breakfast," White said as Black headed down the stairs.

Gary looked at White, confused. He made a mental note to ask Black how he knew such a pretty girl, later. Then, he realised that they could be related, seeing as they looked quite a lot like each other. "Anyway, I'm Gary, nice to meet you," he said to Dawn, smiling.

"I'm Dawn-"

"Dawn! Look at the time, we gotta go, now!" White cried out.

* * *

><p>Leaf sighed, looking around the Great Hall, where they were for the Sorting the night before. There were food on each of the long four tables, ranging from bacon and eggs to pineapple juice. The huge hall was filled with chatter and the students munched on their breakfast.<p>

"Mei, are you in my first class?" Leaf said, looking at her cheerful roommate. Sometimes Leaf wondered why Mei was even in Rayquaza.

Mei took out her timetable. "Type Skills?"

Leaf nodded. "Yeah. I think all roommates are together for that first class, there'll be people from other house's dorms too."

"Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf looked over to see Lyra, waving at her with a wide grin. She smiled and rolled her eyes, giving a wave back.

Brianna scrunched her nose. "Ew, a Giratina. They're even worse than Entei."

"What's so bad about being in Giratina?" Leaf said, shooting Brianna a glare.

"They're not _pure_. They're lower-classed, no one cares about kindness_," _Brianna snarled.

"And that's important?" said Leaf, raising a brow. She looked away for a second, she saw Dawn with a pretty girl with wavy dark brown hair and the boy she saw the day before, Gary, entering the hall in a hurry._ I guess Dawn already made some new friends._

"Listen, if you're going to be in Rayquaza, act like one," Brianna replied coldly, standing up and leaving, walking away with a girl Leaf recognised as Ursula.

Leaf looked at Brianna curiously as she got up and left. "Hey Mei, what was that all about?"

"Oh, I forgot you lived in the human world. Rayquaza have always thought of themselves as upper-class, pure. Apparently Giratina had the dirtiest blood and by that they meant they were the most lower-class and impure," Mei explained.

"Dirtiest blood? What does that mean?" Leaf asked, she was still partially confused,

"People aren't trainers or coordinators or have no idea Pokémon is real are considered as under-classed, filthy to some. Therefore they have the dirtiest blood here," Mei explained, she looked a little embarrassed while saying all this.

Leaf's mouth formed an O shape. "Oh, I get it. Only one of my parents attended this school. Why do they make such a big deal?"

Mei scratched her head. "That means you're a half-blood. I'm a pure-blood since both my parents were trainers. No one with no magical background are ever in Rayquaza, even if their personality suits it perfectly. I'm not sure why they make such a big deal, you're the only Rayquaza I've talked to that doesn't care about this stuff."

Leaf nodded, she realised she was going to have a hard time being friends with Lyra and May, maybe even Dawn.

* * *

><p>When May was finally done with breakfast, she stood up and followed Misty, Serena, Ash and one of Ash's roommates, Ritchie to their first class.<p>

"So we're going to Type Skills, up on the second floor in this classroom," Misty said, pointing to a room on the map. There were two dorms for each gender for the first years, May's and Ash's dorm was in the Type Combat class for their first class, the other two dorms were in a different one that meant.

"Alright, now we have to go right," Ash said, proud of himself. Instead of turning right, he turned left.

Everyone face-palmed, including the Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder who face-palmed with his tiny paw.

"Ash, you idiot, _this_ way is right," Misty said, narrowing her eyes at him. She took the right turn in a hallway of the large castle, looking around.

"Ah, oops. Sorry," Ash said, grinning sheepishly and scratching his head. Misty rolled her eyes and led the group the right way, soon they made it to the classroom. There were three teachers in the classroom, everyone was there already.

"You're all late," one of the teachers said coldly.

"Sorry, sir," Misty said, slightly bowing her head as she took a seat on a table next to Ash.

May looked around the room, seeing there was just three spots left, one next to the boy she met at the station, Drew and two others she didn't know. "Hurry up and sit," the same teacher said, in the same tone.

May nodded and quickly sat in the seat nearest to her, it was next to Drew. "Yes, sir." She looked around the room, it was extremely different from what they had back at her home. Instead of ugly, old red buildings it was a classroom inside an old castle, it awed her to just look at the walls.

Drew didn't even look at her, he kept staring at the front of the class, May did the same.

"Welcome to Bordeaux, this is your first class I believe," the teacher that looked the youngest said. She had long black pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt with matching features around her outfit. She introduced herself, "I'm Candice."

"I'm Winona," the other woman introduced. She had gorgeous, long, lavender hair and matching eyes. It looked like she was wearing flying gear.

"And I'm Drayden," the last professor introduced. He had white hair and a strange beard that covered his mouth, also, he was very tall and quite bulky.

"You will usually have just one teacher for this class but to show you a range of what you can do with your type skills, we've brought three today. Your usual teacher will be Candice," Winona explained.

"So, let's get started. I'm an Ice type, after a few years of training you can sculpt almost any weapon out of Ice, like this," Candice grinned and made a big, long, sharp sword grow from her palm. "The sword won't melt as long as it's in the creator's hands."

White grinned, prodding Dawn excitedly.

To Leaf's surprise (Leaf was stuck next to Gary), Gary put his hand up for a question.

"Yes?" said Candice, nodding at Gary.

"Since it's ice, won't it break if it hits something hard?"

"Good question. This sword can slice through anyone's body but it may break if it hits something hard. There are some trainers out there that can make their ice rock hard, it's only for the highly skilled and talented. Unfortunately, I can't do that yet," Candice explained, grinning sheepishly at the end.

Winona moved forward, her hair swaying behind her. "Moving on, I'm a Flying type, as for the Flying type trainers there, you can fly on your Pokémon exceptionally well."

Mei, who was a flying type grinned, accidently elbowing the boy next to her, Kyouhei, as did Dawn to White.

Winona walked over to the large window, opening it and crouching on the sill, somehow keeping her balance, "Here, I'll show you." All the student got off their seats, heading towards the windows of the high tower.

"Go, Swellow!" She threw her Swellow's Pokeball out, the bird Pokémon appearing in the sky. She jumped onto it and it soared through the clouds at top speed, then suddenly, once she gained some height she dived down, whizzing past the window and all the way down the tower, down to the bottom part of the castle and out of view.

"Is she okay?" one of the students cried out in alarm. The student had spoken too soon, Winona came back up at top speed and jumped off her Swellow on the windowsill expertly.

"That was so cool!" a student gushed.

"I wanna be a flying type!" Another exclaimed, looking at Winona in admiration. Candice rolled her eyes, muttering something inaudible.

Winona smiled. "Now, now. Everyone's types have something special, you'll find it all in your textbook. The trick is, train with your Pokémon, your first one preferably since it's your type."

"I'd like you all to give your type skills a shot, see what you can do already," Candice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But we haven't seen Professor Drayden's skills yet," May said, she didn't realised she said it so loud and covered her mouth immediately. The whole class turned to look at her.

Drayden looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. He started pacing the front of the room, slowly. "Dragon is one of the most powerful types, that can only be withstood by a few others. Not only are we just naturally stronger," he looked sharply at May, who gulped, "-but we can tame even the most wild, powerful Dragon-type Pokémon out there, without pokeballs. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," May said, gulping again.

He crossed his arms. "Good. Now get training, you are to train with the person next to you unless you have a good reason. Disliking your partner is not a good enough reason, not even close. Since you don't know much and this is an introductory lesson, see what you can do already with your Pokémon."

* * *

><p>"What type are you?" Drew asked as he stood on the opposite side of May in a training ring.<p>

"Fire," May said, releasing her Torchic. She was going to try and be as civil as possible.

"Ah. You'll have an advantage over me then, I'm Grass," Drew replied, releasing his Roselia, "Show me what you've got. Not your Torchic, _you_."

May raised an eyebrow but didn't deny, "Fine." She tried to make fireballs, even make a small ember, it wasn't working.

"You can't even make a small ember, that's weak," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Oh really? Then let's see what you can do, palm-tree!" May exclaimed in annoyance, huffing.

Drew smirked, gathering an impressive ball of green energy in his hand, Grass types had the power to use nature energy.

May frowned, "So what? I just have to train-"

"How are you two going?" Candice interrupted, walking up to their ring.

"We're going fine, Professor Candice," Drew said coolly.

Candice smiled. "I saw your nature energy gather in your hand, I'm impressed you can do that already."

May rolled her eyes, muttering something. "And as for you, May," Candice said, turning to May, "you need to use your Pokémon to help you."

"But how do I do that?" May asked, she was confused as to how it worked.

"That's for you to learn. I'll give you a tip, try and connect with your Torchic," Candice walked away, giving May a small wink.

May looked down at her adorable chick Pokémon, it cocked it's small head, chirping in confusion. May squatted, picking up her Torchic, she soon started chatting with it.

"July? What are you doing?" Drew asked, looking at the Fire type trainer curiously.

"I'm talking with Torchic, getting her to trust me, shush," May replied, hushing him at the end.

Drew narrowed his eyes, it was a strange way to connect with Pokémon. May stood up, smiling proudly. "Drew, watch this," she said, holding her palm out, her Torchic by her side. A flame, not too big but an impressive size nevertheless, shot right out at Drew's feet.

He jumped, yelping as the fire skimmed his toes. Drew glared at May. "Watch where you're firing, airhead!"

May shot the glare right back, "Whatever, it was only my first try anyway," she smirked, mimicking Drew's, "-and I'm already almost as good as you."

Drew flicked his hair, "Whatever. You'll never be as strong as me anyway."

"Watch me," May said as they were dismissed from the class.

Drew called out, "Wait, June!"

May turned around, glaring. "It's May! And what?"

"Are you May... as in May Maple? The one who's parents were famous and they suddenly went missing?"

May rolled her eyes, sighing internally. "That's me."

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Ah, just curious. See you later, November," he said, walking by May while throwing a rose over his shoulder. May picked up the rose, staring at it, confused.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Dawn, Black has to be my partner for this, our parents requested it," White said, smiling apologetically.<p>

Dawn's mouth fell open. "Parents? So you two are siblings?"

White nodded. "Not only siblings, we're twins. I hope you understand."

Realisation came upon Dawn, she noticed Black and White looked quite similar, and their names matched too. Then she internally face-palmed, wondering how she didn't notice earlier. "Sure, that's fine. But who's my partner then?"

"Me."

Dawn spun around to see Black and Paul standing behind her. _Paul_. "Sorry Dawn, you're going to have to be partners with Black's partner, Paul," White said, smiling apologetically again.

"Out of all the people, why him?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Paul asked, intimidating Dawn.

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "We should get training. Good luck White!"

White grinned. "You too!" She walked of with Black, towards their training area.

"Let's get started then, Paul," Dawn said, looking over at her new partner.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>After Type Skills, Leaf headed towards her next class, Battle Class. She was walking with Gary, her new training partner. Lyra was in her battle class too but she was busy trying to talk to a red-haired boy that Leaf had seen in her common room earlier.<p>

Gary had already been hit by Leaf a few times in the last class, despite just starting, she was a competent fighter.

"So, wanna be battle partners too?" Gary asked, nudging Leaf.

"No. I'm going to be partners with May, spending one class with you is enough," Leaf replied sharply, not looking at Gary.

He put his hand on his heart mockingly. "Ouch, that hurt. Why are you such a heartbreak-"

He was put off by Leaf who spun around and grabbed his collar. Her face was just inches away from his. "Look, _pretty boy_. I'm not at this school to mess around with people like you. I'm going to be as strong as strong can get, got it?" She released his collar and turned back around and headed towards the class, leaving Gary speechless.

He chuckled to himself. "Pretty boy, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Staryu, water gun!"<p>

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

Misty and Ash were battling it out to the max on their field, some people who had finished their battles came to watch. Staryu dodged the thundershock, sending a jet of water towards the Pikachu which sent the electric mouse flying.

"Pikachu, you can do it! One more thundershock attack, do it!" Ash said, throwing his fist in the air. Pikachu got back on four feet weakly, electricity sparking from it's cheeks.

_He survived that? Impressive. He won't survive this one though._ "Staryu, send another water gun at it!" Misty commanded, pointing at the Pikachu.

"Dodge it!' Ash cried out helplessly. Somehow, Pikachu dodged it with a determined _"Pika!"_, launching itself in the air and letting out a powerful bolt of electricity.

Ash, Misty and all the spectators gaped, Pikachu had learnt a new move, thunderbolt. The thunderbolt hit Staryu directly, it immediately collapsed. "Staryu is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the victors!" the umpire called out.

Ash jumped with joy, hugging his Pikachu. "Yeah! I knew we could do it!"

On the other side of the field, Misty picked up her Staryu and smiled. "You did great Staryu. Get some rest, return."

Ash walked over to Misty, smiling. "You did great, Mist. Awesome battle!"

Misty returned the smile. "You too. Pikachu must really be something, already learning thunderbolt."

"He's awesome! Right buddy?" Ash said, grinning at his Pikachu.

"Pika!" he replied cheerfully.

Misty smiled, "Well, I think we're going to be great battle partners, Ash."

With that, they sealed the beginning of their friendship with a meaningful high-five.

* * *

><p>It was lunch, May was heading to the Entei table, grinning at the sight of food with Serena. Something stopped her, causing her to frown. Brianna was standing in front of her, hands on her hips with two girls behind her.<p>

"Maybelle Maple. You think you're so famous because of what happened with your parents don't you?" a girl with dark red hair said coldly, glaring at her. Her two minions mimicked her, glaring at May as well.

May glared right back, "I didn't even know anyone knew about my parents, I didn't even know this place existed!' She yelled the last part, causing most people in the Great Hall to go silent and stare at her.

Brianna growled, "Liar! Your parents put my parents to shame, those swines!"

Most of Rayquaza were smirking, surprisingly, Drew wasn't. He was frowning, particularly at Brianna. Leaf got off her seat and ran over. "Brianna! Stop-"

She was cut off by Brianna who held her hand out. "Get out of this, Greene. It's none of your business!"

Leaf glared at her but reluctantly went back to her seat, shooting May an apologetical glance as she did. May nodded, smiling back. Then she turned back, glaring. "Don't you dare insult them!" May argued, seething.

"I have the right do so, it's-"

Serena ran in front of her protectively, her eyes looked like they were shooting daggers at Brianna as she cut her off. "Leave her alone! She didn't know about any of this, just go away!"

"Go away? That's the best you can come up with?" Brianna said, smirking.

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps behind them. "Maybelle, detention tomorrow at lunch. Brianna, return to your seat, _now_."

May turned around, gaping at the unfairness, she saw Drayden. Rayquaza's Head of House. "But sir-"

"Don't argue! Now return to your seat before you get it every day this week," Drayden replied coldly.

May's mouth fell open again but she soon closed it, muttering something inaudible. She sat down on her table, a lot of people around her started whispering while looking at her. Brianna smirked in victory, sitting down on Rayquaza's table as she was warned again by Drayden

May muttered to herself something to heself. Unfortunately for her, Serena heard. "Hey, I'm sorry about that May. That was so unfair! At least you're friends are there to help you... right?"

May nodded. "Right. Hey, do you know where Misty is?"

"No, I think she's still training with Ash or something. She would've punched the hell out of Brianna if she was here," Serena replied, grinning.

"Haha, too bad she wasn't here," May said, smiling. She returned to her food, thinking about why Drayden had acted like that with her.

_Maybe he had a bad past with my parents... I'll find out._

* * *

><p><em>AN I'm so sorry about updating so late! I promise I won't take this long again, hopefully. I just had major writer's block and all._

_ I realised this will probably be a really long story. XD_

_And I'm also sorry I didn't send reply to reviews to all of you, I was just so busy with HEAPS of work and writing and stuff. I'll send a reply this time I promise!_

_Please leave a review! They encourage me to update quicker! _

_Until next time! :)_

_PS. I changed Dawn's type to Flying since I didn't think Water suited her. And I edited the last chapter into 3rd Person._


	4. Power and Relations

_A/N FINALLY! I'VE DONE IT! Ugh, I'm so sorry, again. I really have no excuses this time. But I did put this on long-term hiatus because I was fizzled out of inspiration._

_But after listening to the last Harry Potter soundtrack, I got inspiration out of the blue. So expect the next update in a couple of weeks. (:_

_Enjoy~! _

_Chapter IV: Power and Relations_

* * *

><p>May sighed, she was exhausted. She collapsed on her bed, staring out into the stormy weather. She had noticed that the weather had been changing drastically over the past three months. It had been three months since her first day at Bordeaux, her skills were getting better and better. Also, her Torchic had evolved into Combusken. It was only one more month until a holiday where they got to go home for a week. May, however, was planning on staying in Bordeaux.<p>

She turned her head back towards the window, frowning. It had been raining and storming the day before, and then it was warm and sunny the next day. "Misty, have you got any idea about this weather? It's so weird!"

Misty sighed. "I never thought you'd notice. Remember on the first day back? How I told you that there's problems here in this world, the reason for this school?"

Serena piped up, looking up from an article in a Kalosian magazine. It was about how a famous singing competition has to be cancelled recently. "I remember!"

May frowned, thinking back to the first day.

_~"Ash and I are both from here, from Kanto. You see, things in this world aren't going so well in this world, its good this school is hidden," Misty said, a hint of concern in her eyes._

_May narrowed her eyes, "Aren't going so well? Why, what's wrong?"_

_Misty shook her head, "It's not all that important, you'll find out soon anyway."~_

She nodded. "Um, yeah, I remember! So... what's it all about?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Misty started thoughtfully, "but something's going on in all the regions. And I think something might be going on in Hoenn at the moment."

May frowned. "Oh, I get it. I hope everything's alright."

Misty nodded and Serena returned to her magazine. There was something with Hoenn that always seemed familiar to her. Therefore, Hoenn was her favourite region and Pokémon Emerald was her favourite game. She sighed, thinking what the next day held in store for her. The first thing she had was Type Skills. Seeing Drew. _Fun._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Leaf walked to her class with Mei, Drew and Silver. She had grown quite close to those three, especially Drew. And she was one of the only ones who could talk to Silver without him being rude.

Drew smirked. "As if you still haven't evolved Riolu yet. Even _May's_ Torchic has evolved-"

May, who was right behind him, had heard the comment. She glared. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Leaf smiled as the pair started bickering, it was annoying but she got used to it by the first month. Dawn appeared next to her, smiling as well. "Those two," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Leaf smiled at Dawn as a greeting, then turned around to see Lyra walking with her new friends and Dawn's friend, White. Apparently it was wrong for a Rayquaza to be friends with a Giratina so Leaf grew distant to her over the months.

"You two should be together already!" Dawn exclaimed, shutting up Drew and May.

They both turned around and yelled at the same time, "No way!"

Then, Brianna appeared alongside them. "Finally, Maple's right about something. Drew's _way_ out of her league."

May shot Brianna a glare as she walked faster, catching up to Ash and Misty. Brianna smirked in victory and started chatting to Drew casually as Leaf and Dawn sighed. Leaf was beginning to consider Brianna as a friend. May, Serena, Misty, Dawn and Lyra hated her guts, however.

They entered class, sitting in the seats. Professor Candice grinned widely. "Morning, everyone! Today's your first lesson outside, remember?"

The class was filled with excited buzzes, being hushed by their professor. "Alright, follow me!"

* * *

><p>They were out on a large moor, surrounded by a small river and trees just outside of the school. There was a large forest surrounding it too, where wild Pokémon could be found. It was forbidden to students.<p>

"Now get into your partners and see what you can do outside, for those who are Flying, Electric, Grass or Water, you will have your full potential here," Professor Candice instructed. "Water will have an extra advantage, since the air is very moist today. Fire will have a disadvantage, likewise."

May and Misty's reactions were opposites since May pouted at the information and Misty grinned.

* * *

><p>Misty gathered up a ball of water in her hands, smiling as she did so. "It's so much easier outside, and in this weather!"<p>

Ash smirked. "Well we can still beat her, right Pikachu?"

The electric mouse gave a determined cry, electric sparks igniting on it's cheeks.

Misty smirked, bringing out her Pokémon, Staryu. With help from Staryu, she gathered a large, swirling ball of water in her hands. In the meantime, Ash gathered up a ball of electricity, sparking with bright electric substances. He ran at her with it, Pikachu by his side.

Misty frowned in concentration, blocking herself from Ash's attack with her waterball. Due to the moisture in the air, her block was even more powerful. Ash was going to gather up another electric attack but was cut off by cries and the sight of students running over to watch something.

* * *

><p>Dawn grinned, joining her partner, Paul, in an empty space. "Well, here goes!" she exclaimed, throwing out her Staravia. She pouted as it came out. "I can't fly on her anyway, she's still way too small."<p>

Paul raised an eyebrow, letting out his Pokémon. "Pancham, go." A small, panda-like Pokémon appeared, it had a small leaf in it's mouth. "Ready?"

Both Pancham and Dawn nodded, taking a battle stance with her Staravia by her side. Paul frowned in concentration, coming running at Dawn, his fist being powered up even more with his Pancham by his side.

Dawn, however, had counters. Using her powers of wind with Staravia, she blew a powerful gust, knocking Paul back slightly. He was exceptionally strong and came charging too fast for Dawn. His was fist backed up, ready to punch.

Dawn, who was too slow to send another strong wind, stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She shut her eyes, bracing for impact. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see a fist, completely still and just centimetres from her body. It was shrouded in an orange light which had small orange electricity-like sparks.

Paul took his hand back. "Did you really think I was going to hit you?"

Dawn crossed her arms, "So what if I did?"

"You probably would've died if I did. Or, seriously injured. Your powers are useless, your Pokémon is weak," Paul said harshly, turning around. Pancham looked at Staravia smugly, angering the small bird.

Dawn shot a glare at him. "Staravia is not useless! And neither are my powers."

He shot the glare back. "I'm going to ask for a stronger partner, you don't stand a chance against me and you never will-"

He was cut off by the loud, angry cries of Staravia, flying around while trying to attack Pancham with slashes of wind. Then she landed, fury blazed within her eyes. She spread her wings as an amazing blue light shrouded her.

Dawn and Paul's mouths fell open as well as everyone nearby. Evolving to the final stage this early was extremely rare. "St-staravia?" Dawn stuttered. Staravia's crest, wings and overall size grew a lot larger as it was shrouded in light. The light contracted, sparkles floating to the ground as a Staraptor stood where it's pre-evolution stood just minutes ago.

Everyone was speechless, stunned about how early her Pokémon reached it's final evolution. Staraptor stood there, her wings folded and her eyes sharp, intimidating Pancham. She spread her wings defiantly, causing the Pancham to step back.

Dawn grinned, running up to the large bird. "Staravia! I'm so proud of you," she said, her voice muffled by Staraptor's feathers. Then she stepped back, smirking, "Let's test out my _useless_ powers, Paul."

Paul glared but nevertheless took a battle stance, Pancham by his side. Dawn leapt onto Staraptor's back, grinning. "Ready?" she called out.

Paul nodded. He came charging at Dawn, his fist being powered as he did. "To the sky!" she called, pointing upwards.

The bird flew of the ground with one powerful beat of it's wings, rising high up. Dawn noticed that all the students in their class and Professor Candice had turned around to watch their fight, from bird's eye view. "Gain a little more height, then we'll try and sweep them off their feet completely with a gale force wind as we dive towards the ground," she instructed.

As they reached the clouds, Staraptor turned around to look at Dawn as if saying; _Isn't that a little dangerous?_

"We can do this, I'll show him that we're not useless!" Dawn said, clenching her fist. Staraptor turned around once more but agreed anyway as she dived down towards Paul, full speed.

* * *

><p>Leaf narrowed her eyes."What the hell is she thinking? She's not skilled enough to pull off a dive yet!"<p>

May winced, watching as Dawn's Staraptor gained more and more height, disappearing into the clouds. "We have to do something!" she cried, hoping that Dawn would re-think her actions. Paul was standing there, waiting for a sight of the bird.

Suddenly, it started to rain, lightly. After a few seconds, it got heavier. Then, along with the rain, Staraptor came diving down. Everyone gasped at the speed that she was diving through the sky.

Misty ran over, using the rain to form somewhat of a shield from the ground for Dawn. She couldn't do much though, as she was still a rookie and the speed that Dawn was diving down at.

"Dawn!" White called out. As she reached the ground, a gale-force wind hit Paul as he went flying, along with his Pancham. Everyone that was surrounding them felt it as well, it was like a shockwave going through the ground. Most people fell over, but they weren't injured. Dawn, however, wasn't so lucky.

Her Staraptor couldn't slow down in time and hit the ground, almost at full force. Dawn hit the ground a little lighter due to Misty's water but still lay on the ground, motionless.

"Dawn!" May, Leaf, White and Lyra cried out, running up to her side. Professor Candice ran over as well, her boots sloshing in the damp grass.

"We have to take her and Staraptor up to the hospital wing, Leaf, White and Lyra, take her there," Professor Candice said, turning around and walking over to Paul who was slowly sitting up, groaning. "Paul, do you need assistance going to the hospital wing?"

Gary interrupted before he could answer. "Black and I will take him."

Professor Candice smiled. "Thank you," she said. She turned around to face the rest of the students. "Carry on what you were doing, excitement's over."

May was about to protest, saying she wanted to go too but was cut off by Drew. "She'll be fine. Carry on training," he said, somewhat reassuringly.

May sighed. "I won't be able to do much in this rain anyway."

He looked up at the sky. "You might as well get used to it. Until whatever's happening stops, you're gonna have to use your powers in the rain every alternate day."

She narrowed her eyes. _Sun and rain. Hoenn. Kyogre and Groudon... could it be?_

* * *

><p>After lunch, May walked out of the Great Hall with Leaf, Lyra and her two dorm mates, Misty and Serena. "Are you sure Nurse Joy will let all of us in? I mean, there <em>are<em> five of us," said Serena.

Lyra smiled. "Of course she will, we're her friends.

"You shouldn't be so naïve, if Nurse Joy is in a bad mood, we might not be allowed in at all," Leaf commented coldly. "Being naïve must be a Giratina thing," she muttered.

Lyra gulped and didn't reply, Leaf's tone was suggesting for her not to. Misty narrowed her eyes, "What's up with you lately, Leaf?"

Leaf's expression didn't change even the slightest bit. "Nothing." Misty shot her one last glace, but then turned around, to Leaf's relief. Leaf rolled her eyes, _She thinks she's intimidating. Hmph, she's as intimidating as a Pichu._

The five girls walked in silence, reaching the hospital wing. They opened the large doors, seeing a large, long, room with many beds on both sides. Nurse Joy approached them. "Hello, girls. How may I help you?"

"We'd like to see Dawn Berlitz, please," Misty replied.

Nurse Joy stared at them. "All of you?"

Leaf raised a brow, challengingly. "Yes? Are we not allowed to visit our friends?"

The pink-haired nurse sweat-dropped. "Of course you are. Right this way." Nurse Joy turned around to lead them to Dawn's hospital bed. The five girls followed, seeing Dawn covered in bandages as they approached the bed. White was already there, sitting by Dawn's bed on a stool. Dawn was unconscious.

May's mouth fell open. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry about her," Nurse Joy said. "After all, we have the healing magic within us."

May grinned. "Right!" Then, the doors burst open, five boys storming in loudly. A vein seemed to pop on the nurse's head as she angrily approached them.

"What do you think you're doing?! This is a hospital wing _not_ a battlefield!" she yelled, glaring at the five boys who were Gary, Black, Drew, Ash and Calem.

Ash grinned. "We're here to see Paul!"

Nurse Joy glared at him. "Did I ask?!"

Drew stepped forward, smirking. "Actually, yes you did."

Nurse Joy sighed, giving up. She pointed at a bed opposite Dawn's. "He's over there, you boys only have five minutes so hurry up."

Calem bowed his head slightly as the others went over to Paul, "Thank you." He then followed, to see Paul wide awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Paul, my man! How're you doing?" Gary asked, grinning widely.

"I'm fine. This damn doctor won't let me out until tomorrow," Paul said, clearly annoyed.

Drew put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "You need your rest, that was some real power Dawn hit you with."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then, he looked away. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate her."

"We better go, Nurse Joy might kill us," Black said, sweat-dropping. "See you tomorrow, Paul." They waved goodbye, dodging Nurse Joy's sight as they left the room.

Next to the opposite bed, the girls were leaving too. "Let's go, it's good to know she'll be okay," Serena said, smiling. "You coming, White?"

White smiled. "Sure." The six girls walked out, saying their thanks to Nurse Joy. "I'll be a little lonely tonight, there's no one else in my dorm," White said sadly.

Serena, Lyra and White chatted until they each had to go their separate ways to the dorms. May wasn't listening to anything they were saying, she had other things on her mind.

* * *

><p>Leaf entered her dorm, sighing and letting out her long hair which was in a high pony tail. Brianna looked over, "There you are Leaf, where have you been? Don't tell me you were hanging with that Giratina again."<p>

She raised her brows. "I'm distancing myself from her, as much as possible. It can't be helped if I hang out with her though, we have many mutual friends."

Mei narrowed her eyes, "Lyra? She's nice though!"

Leaf turned around, her dark green eyes sharp. "That's what I thought in my first month or two here. She's nice but not serious about being strong, she fools around too much. The others are somewhat determined to be powerful, unlike her."

Brianna smiled. "You're starting to sound like a true Rayquaza, Leaf. But you shouldn't hang out with May Maple either, she's nothing but trouble."

"No," she replied. "Maybe not Lyra, but I'll stay with May. I don't care who her parents are."

Brianna frowned. "Her parents were enemies to our house! Why do you think Drayden hates her so much?"

Leaf's eyes widened for a second, realisation coming upon her. "So he knew her parents?"

"Exactly," Brianna replied.

Leaf stood up, getting something from her bag. "Whatever, it'll take a lot more than that to un-friend May."

For the whole of it, Mei just sat there, completely confused as to what her two dorm mates were on about.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think I've got this," May said randomly, sitting up on her bed.<p>

Misty and Serena looked at her in confusion. "What?" they said in unison.

"This weather, it's a clash of Kyogre and Groudon. It's just like what happened in my game," May explained.

A look of concentration came upon Misty's face. "Your game, huh? Interesting. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens when this crazy weather stops."

May nodded. "I think there might be more to the relation of the games in our world and this world."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thousands of metres up in the sky...<em>**

Yellow eyes opened, glowing brightly in the darkness of the sky.

_She's here._

* * *

><p><em>AN So, did you like it? It's kinda rushed since I wrote half of it today because Friday's my update day and I didn't want to make you guys wait another week. There'll be more May/Drew and shippings in the next chapter. _

_If you want to see what the hospital wing is like (which I recommend you do), just look up "harry potter hospital wing" on Google. (:_

_Please review. (: _

_Until next time~!_


	5. The Past

_A/N Sorry, yet again, for another late update. after June the 14th, my updating speed should rise a lot. Also because I've reached the latest episode of Fairy Tail, I won't spend free time watching that..._

_Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy!_

_Chapter V: The Past_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixteen years ago...<strong>_

It was evening, the low rumble of thunder in the distance. A younger version of Drayden stepped forward into a large, old office. "What are we going to do, Salvatore?"

After not receiving an answer, he continued. "The loss of Mr and Mrs Maple was indeed tragic-"

"They are not dead!" Salvatore suddenly exclaimed, looking up at the Dragon-type professor.

The large room was silent for a few seconds, the soft snore of Salvatore's Slowking and the soft sound of rain outside being the only noise. Drayden narrowed his eyes. "They are as good as dead. They've been missing for a month!"

"I am fully aware of that," Salvatore replied calmly, slowly rising from his seat. Another bolt of lighting struck outside as he slowly stood up, his hands around his back as he slowly walked around. "However, I have faith in them. I do believe they will return someday, before or after my time in this world ends."

Drayden sighed. "I see, still as naive as ever." He frowned. "And what about the child? She's only one month old."

"She will have to live with her only relatives and when the time is right, she'll attend this school. Just like Norman and Caroline," Salvatore replied calmly.

As if he was dissatisfied with the answer, Drayden scoffed slightly. He turned around and exited the office swiftly, without a word.

"Maybelle Maple," Salvatore said to himself quietly with a smile. "She has her mother's eyes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present...<em>**

_"The forest is out of bounds!"_

The auburn-haired boy sighed, rolling his eyes. "I didn't even go in, I was just outside of it!" he retorted. Gary and Drew had become great friends over the past few months, getting into all sorts of trouble. They had been about to venture into the Dark Forest which was a dark, scary forest filled with dangerous Pokémon and was forbidden for the students to enter without permission.

Agatha narrowed her eyes, frowning. "Did you just talk back to me?"

Gary smirked, "Ye-" his battle partner, Leaf, stepped on his foot underneath the table. Hard. No one talked back to Professor Agatha, she had an extremely short temper. "-no!" he squeaked, trying not to squeal in pain.

Agatha gave him a stern look. "Thought so. Along with Mr. Hayden and Miss Maple, you are to go on a detention with Lt. Surge." She gave a sly smile. "It'll teach you a lesson."

May's mouth fell open. "Why me?"

"Because of your little outburst with Drayden last week in Fitness Training last week. He told me, your Head of House, to send you on a detention with Lt. Surge, specifically," Agatha replied in her stern tone. May put her face in her hands, groaning internally. She couldn't help being rude to Drayden, he always seemed to be extensively ruder to her than others.

* * *

><p>Leaf stepped out of the class, turning around to walk the opposite direction of everyone else. For some reason, she didn't feel hungry at all. Instead, she was going towards the library, for a little bit of research.<p>

She entered the library, there were countless shelves with hundreds of books on each. She looked around, nothing really tickling her fancy. Then, she spotted a book which interested her. Standing on her toes, she took out a large, dusty book. _The History of Pokémon on Earth. Interesting. _

Leaf had never been much of a fan of the anime, or the games back at home. She only played the first generation and the remake, not playing the others. And the manga, she liked a lot. She sat down, her sharp green eyes scanning the pages eagerly. _Pokémon is only a game in another world, a large franchise throughout the globe. The creator of the Pokémon franchise in the other world originally lived in the Pokémon world._

She let out a small hum in understanding, nodding to herself. She continued reading; _These two worlds seem to have a connection to each other, although it's still a mystery. __The Pokémon world was once inhabited by Pokémon, and only Pokémon until one human passed through the portal after sensing incredible magic power. His name was-_

"Leaf, I never knew you were a bookworm. You're too scary for that," she heard an annoying, familiar voice behind her say.

She mentally groaned, turning around to see her much-hated partner. "What do you want, Gary?"

He blinked innocently. "What, am I not allowed to say hi to my partner?"

Leaf gave him a sarcastic smile, "Funny." She rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? The library isn't for the _cool_ _kids_."

He put his hands to his heart dramatically. "Oh, I'm so flattered-" He stopped, seeing her expression. Then, he wisely decided to answer her properly. "I'm here to look for a book for History. I actually want to pass, you know."

Leaf narrowed her eyes. "For our homework? That's due today!"

"Exactly," Gary replied casually, smirking. He had a lot of natural intelligence but just wasn't bothered using it. Leaf knew this, which is why she found him annoying. She despised lazy people. Leaf face-palmed, turning back to her book. Her expression turned surprised, the book had disappeared.

"Perfect, I can do my project on this!"

Leaf spun around to see Gary holding her book which was on the desk just seconds ago. She glared, gritting her teeth. "Hey, I was reading that!"

He smirked. "Oh were you now? Well, too bad. You're gonna have to get it off me!"

His taunting had worked, Leaf looked completely enraged. She went a bit over the top, using one of her most powerful combat attacks on him. Unfortunatley for her, she missed and hit the shelves which were guarded by a magic barrier.

_BOOM_

Everyone in the library came over to see the cause of the noise and soon, the librarian stormed over to see the commotion. Both Leaf and Gary flinched as the senile librarian approached them, seething. She glared at them, an eye twitching. "What is the _meaning_ of this?

This librarian even intimidated Leaf, forcing her to stutter. "I-it was m-me-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled, causing all the students around her, including the pair of brunettes, to jump. "Out, OUT!"

"Yes madam!" the partners exclaimed in unison, sprinting out of her sight. Once they were safe outside, the two stopped running, panting. Without saying a word, Leaf walked away, surprising Gary greatly. She had done so because it was her fault for fighting in the library and was somewhat ashamed.

What they both didn't know was that the book Leaf was reading was more important than they could imagine.

* * *

><p>Dawn entered her dorm, collapsing on the bed. She'd been in the hospital wing, recovering from her failed diving attempt, for a week. Turning over, she looked at the time. <em>Everyone must be at class. <em>

The bluenette entered the Lugia common room, it was extremely quiet as everyone was at class. She sighed, plopping down on the couch.

_"Hehehe..."_

Her eyes widened in alarm as she jumped off the couch, yelping. Someone, or _something_, had just giggled evilly behind her. Instead of seeing the things her imagination had seen, she saw a second-year boy. He snickered he rose up, making Dawn shiver. His glasses flashed as he pushed them up, even though there was no light. "Hello, Dawn Berlitz. Fancy seeing _you_ here."

"Ehhh?! Who are you?" Dawn shrieked. He disappeared from in front of her, appearing very close behind her.

"I'm Conway," he whispered as she felt his breath on her neck.

Dawn felt a billion shivers go down her back as he did so. "KYAAA! How did you? When did you?!"

Conway pushed up his glasses again, appearing yet again in another spot, right in front of her. "I'm a Ghost-type, I disappear for a second and appear in another."

"No wonder you're so creepy," Dawn muttered. Unfortunately for her, Conway heard her.

He smirked. "Oh Dawn, you _crack me up_."

Dawn's right eye twitched, his whole new level of creepiness getting to her. "Get away from me, you creep!"

Conway chuckled, pushing up his glasses yet again. "I heard about your injuries, and in fact, I calculated it. According to my computer's calculations, your Staraptor was probably going at a speed of 150km per hour, causing you both to break through Misty's water and came crashing to the ground. May I ask why you would even _think_ of doing that?"

"You wouldn't understand, I was trying to prove myself to someone. Anyway, I'm going back to my dorm, don't even think about following me!" Dawn replied, turning around to go up the set of stairs.

The nerdy student watched her go up, raising an eyebrow. _Prove yourself to someone? Guess I have to find out who your partner is, Dawny-kins. _

* * *

><p>"-and so, the land was created by what's know as the God of Pokémon, Arceus."<p>

Lyra was furiously scribbling down her notes, as she didn't know much of the Pokémon world. Others in the class, like Silver and Brendan, were slacking off as they already knew most of this by living in the Pokémon world.

Black and White were another pair who didn't have to really listen, along with Ash and Misty. Black and White were from Nuvema Town, Unova. May knew what Professor Ramos was, even though living in the human world because she played the Pokémon games back at home.

Lyra stuck her hand in the air, to ask a question. After Ramos nodded at her, she spoke. "Sir, back in the other world, the Pokemon games taught me all of this. If this world is kept so hidden, then how would someone be allowed to go to our world and make it a popular franchise?"

Most of the class looked up in interest, she had asked a very good question. Ramos gave her a small smile. "Very good, question Lyra. Five points to Giratina." Lyra smiled proudly, blushing slightly since it was her first time gaining points for her house.

"The person who went over to the other world and spread the secrets of our world is still a mystery, we highly doubt that it would be the person known as the creator of Pokemon in the other world," Ramos explained.

He paused, but continued a few seconds later. "However, this person attended this very school as student. He, or she, was an extremely powerful Psychic-type and happened to destroy all memories of himself, or herself. Being a Psychic type, he, or she's, said to be able to somewhat predict the future."

For once, the whole class was watching with deep interest. Brendan smirked, his ruby-red eyes glinting. "If all memories of him were destroyed, who remembered?"

"That, I cannot tell you," Ramos replied simply. He glanced at his wrist, his eyes widening, "My, my! You must get to your next class now, class dismissed."

The students slowly spilled out of the room, Lyra shooting her professor a small smile to thank him for his detailed answer. Soon, the room was completely empty with only Ramos. The old, Grass-type professor smiled.

_This is the right bunch Salvatore, I tell you._

* * *

><p>It was their break time, and it was a beautiful day outside with a gentle breeze swaying the leaves on the tree above May. She looked up at the sky, squinting. She smiled wondering if she could ever explore the Pokémon world, outside the school. Her thoughts were cut off by Lyra approaching her and plopping down next to her in the shade of the large oak tree.<p>

"Watcha' thinking about?" Lyra asked, looking up at where May was staring at as she took a bite of her apple.

May shrugged in response, turning her head to glance at Lyra. "Nothing much. I was just wondering if I could someday explore this world after school is over. I know I'm thinking really ahead since I still have years to go, but I really can't help it." Lyra smiled in understanding, nodding. "I just love adventure, it could be an addition to _May's Expeditions_!"

Lyra giggled, looking at May curiously. "May's expeditions?"

The excited brunette nodded, grinning sheepishly. "The only adventure I've had is in the backyard," May said. The memories of her family flashed through her mind. "You see, I didn't really have the best family..."

"Ah, I understand," Lyra replied, nodding. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to show you," she said, pulling out a newspaper from her bag. She pointed at an article, with May looking over curiously.

_Strange activity has been sensed in Hoenn for the last month, with officials sent to investigate the situation._

_At the same time, huge rises of power have also been sensed in the Kalos region._

May scanned through the article, her eyes glinting with interest.

_Villainous teams are most likely not the issue, as most are disbanded. __But what is this strange power? _

_After the official investigations, we'll finally have an answer._

"That's interesting, Lyra. But why show me?" May asked.

"Well, I just thought you should know. You know, since you seemed really interested in that weird weather last week," she replied.

May smiled, "Ah, right. Well, we better head to class." Lyra nodded, and the two brunettes stood up and headed towards the large castle. _I wonder..._

* * *

><p>"If your Pokémon is poisoned, it'll lose it's HP bit by bit every round. In order to heal it, an Antidote will suit best or a Full Heal, or a Pecha Berry," Drayden said, looking around his class. He narrowed his eyes at May, who clearly wasn't paying attention. "It pleases me that some people don't <em>pay attention<em>."

Serena nudged May, gesturing for her to look up at their professor. Drayden glared as May looked up, putting her pen down. "_May Maple. _What does the Ability Capsule do?"

"I don't know, sir," May said, looking down at her table.

"What stat does the Carbos raise?" he asked again.

"I don't know, sir," May replied once again, quietly.

On the other side of the class, Brianna and her minions snickered. Leaf was looking at her with a small hint of sympathy on her face and Drew was observing the situation, somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"Last one," Drayden said sternly. "What is Swellow's ability?"

A spark flashed in May's brain, she knew this one from her experience of playing the game. "Guts," she smirked, "is Swellow's ability."

Most of the people around the class looked impressed. Brianna stopped snickering, Leaf smiled and Drew's smirk grew as he watched her from the other side of the class.

Drayden raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed. "Very well, but you still incorrectly answered two questions and weren't paying attention. Clearly, fame isn't everything." May shot him another glare. She didn't know why he kept mentioning her parents, she had come to a conclusion that they definitely had a sour past. "Five points deducted from Entei."

"But-"

"Do you want another detention?" he asked, turning back around.

May sighed, giving in. She had lost this battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day...<em>**

_"__Lt. Surge, sir!" _

The bulky, powerful, Electric-type teacher smirked, watching the three students. "Good. Now I expect you already know your punishment?"

The three students in front of him were indeed May, Gary and Drew who had come for their peculiar detention. The three shook their heads, not speaking. Lt. Surge narrowed his eyes. "What was that?" he asked roughly, expectant.

"No, sir!" the three yelped in unison.

Lt. Surge grinned, somewhat mischievously. "Good. Well you see, there's been reports of a mysterious character nearby in the forest. So as your punishment, we're going for an adventure, through the Dark Forest."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? There's a lot that I want to do with this story, it's going to be very long... _

_Contestshipping and others to come in the next chapter~! _

_Please leave a review! I dedicated my whole Friday night to finish this chapter, since I have this thing where I only update on Fridays, if you haven't noticed and I really didn't want to make you all wait another week._

_R&R!_


	6. Legends

_A/N: Ahh, sorry for the late update, yet again. Although, my exams are over which leaves me more time to write. So the next update won't take a month or longer. Enjoy! _

_Chapter VI: Legends_

* * *

><p>"No," Leaf said in a tone of finality. "I need to study."<p>

Mei pouted. "But you're already so strong! Come on, Leaf! Just one night of no studies?"

Mei was attempting to persuade Leaf to attend a party for only Rayquaza and Lugia students, hosted by Brendan. He invited every first-year student from Lugia to the Rayquaza common room, as half a year had already passed and Rayquaza was on the top. Lugia was second, followed by Entei and Giratina.

"Fine. I doubt I'll be able to concentrate anyway," she gave in with a sigh. They were down in the common room, with Brendan and Silver the only first-years in there with them. Drew would usually be with them, but he was at his detention with Gary and May.

"Hey, Leaf!" Brendan called out, walking up to them. "You coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately," she replied bluntly. He raised an eyebrow at the somewhat cynical female.

"You know, I can read your mind and I know you're secretly thrilled," he replied, pleased with himself. He was a Psychic-type, after all.

The brunette just rolled her eyes in return. "Don't kid me. You need years of practice as a Psychic-type to be able to read someone's mind." Professor Sabrina was a highly skilled Psychic-type, and could easily read the thoughts of someone. The thought of it was quite scary, really.

He sighed, the amused spark in his ruby-red eyes fading. He turned to walk away, but then turned back around. The amused gleam in his eyes had returned again. "Better wear something nice. Gary, your beloved partner, is going to be there."

* * *

><p>Shivers went down May's spine as they ventured through the forest, the only light sources from May's hand, which was on fire, and Lt. Surge's electric power. "Okay," Lt. Surge said, stopping. "We're splitting up, if you find anything strange, report to me when we meet up."<p>

"Splitting up?" May asked, worried. "Who am I going with?"

"You," he said, "are going with plant-boy." He pointed to Drew, who glared at him for the name. It didn't go unnoticed by the Electric-type supervisor. "Oi, none of that."

Gary seemed quite nonchalant. The dark didn't bother him, he was a Dark-type. In fact, the best conditions for him in a fight was in the dark as he could disappear and reappear whenever. He had a large disadvantage in bright daylight, however.

"Flame-girl and plant-boy, that way. If you have any trouble, send up a flare with your flames," Lt. Surge said as he pointed to the east. "Come on, hedgehog, let's get going."

Muttering something incoherent in annoyance, Gary turned and followed the supervisor. He turned around for a moment. "Take care of Drew, Bandanna!" he called out, chuckling. He had nicknamed May "Bandanna", referring to the red bandanna she always wore on her head.

Rolling his eyes, Drew shoved his hands in his pocket- Paul style. "Let's go, November."

May was too distracted by their environment to reply. The night didn't scare her, it just made her feel uneasy as the sun wasn't out. "What do we do?" she asked, shivering. They were surrounded by tall, old trees which had large roots. Dry leaves were scattered across the ground.

"Walk around in circles, I guess," he replied. A smirk came upon his face. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared, not at all!" May retorted. "It's just that this place has a weird feel to it."

An eerie breeze passed by Drew and sent chills up his spine. The air held an ominous aura in it, and didn't go undetected by Drew. May frowned when he didn't reply. "Now you're ignoring me, great-"

He held up a hand, cutting her off. He signalled for her to approach quietly and put out her fire. Nodding, May did as she was told and carefully followed him through the dark. They approached a clearing, hearing voices. They were behind tree trunks, so the mysterious people couldn't see them.

"It has to be here somewhere," a woman's voice said.

A man's voice followed. "Maybe we should look for it during day, might find some clues. At least we got Celebi, right?"

"Right," the woman replied. "Once we find it, we can burn it down to ashes!"

May gasped. Unfortunately for her, the man heard. "Hey, did ya hear that?"

"No, what is it?" the woman replied. Drew held a hand over May's mouth, breathing extremely softly. They couldn't risk being discovered.

"I feel it. It's warm, and kind," the man said, stepping closer to the students. He inhaled deeply once more and smirked, looking right in the direction of May and Drew. "Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Dawn let out a frustrated sigh. "How is Grass-type not super effective on Kingdra? And how does the ability Lightning Rod work?"<p>

"Because Kingdra is Water and Dragon-type and Lightning Rod absorbs all electric attacks and raises the special attack stat," White replied casually. "My father's Manectric has Lightning Rod," she added, pulling down her brown curls and releasing them.

White had already finished all her battle theory homework, whereas Dawn hadn't even finished half. Dawn was from the human world and only played one of the Pokémon games- Pokémon Diamond. Therefore, her knowledge on battling wasn't satisfactory. White, however, was from Unova, in the Pokémon world. She understood many of the concepts of battling and type advantages.

Once again, Dawn sighed. "This is frying my brain." She dropped her pencil in frustration and stood up. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

White also stood up, shooting her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry Dawn, I would come with you but I gotta go the library." Dawn nodded. She wanted to be alone anyway. "I'll see you later, then?" White said, pulling on some shoes.

"Sure," Dawn replied as she left the room. She knew exactly where she was going. If she exited a large window which was in a secluded spot of their common room, she could fly on her Staraptor up to a safe, flat spot on the tiled roof of that section of the castle. It could be climbed up, but it was dangerous.

She reached the roof, returning her Staraptor. The sky was beautiful, stars scattered along the night sky like glitter. As she turned around, she noticed another figure in the darkness. Letting out a surprised yelp, she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Great, you know this place too," a familiar voice replied, extremely unamused. There was no doubt about it, it was Paul.

"Paul?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. They couldn't see each others faces in the darkness, just the shadows of their figures.

"I just came here for fresh air," Dawn replied. She looked up at the sky again. "The sky's beautiful, isn't it?"

Paul also looked up at the sky, the Milky Way was visible in the clear sky. "Hn."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?" she asked, sitting down anyway.

"No," he replied bluntly. Dawn couldn't see his face, but knew it was monotonous anyway.

After being type skills partners for half the year, Dawn uncovered a few things from the closed up student. He was from the Pokémon world, was raised in Veilstone City, he had a sibling but no parents and that he never had a friend before he came to Bordeaux. "You know, Paul, I'd like to visit Twinleaf Town someday. Since that's where I started off in my game."

She sighed when she didn't get a reply from Paul. After looking up at the sky again, she spotted something. It had a serpentine figure and flew through the sky gracefully but quickly, as if it was in a rush. "Hey, what's that?"

Paul narrowed his eyes, he had spotted it too. Soon, it disappeared from sight. "A Pokémon, obviously." But he wondered, which Pokémon was that large? And it flying around where they were? Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"May, <em>run<em>," Drew said, grabbing May's wrist and sprinting away.

The man chuckled. "Did ya hear that, Shelly? They're runnin' away!"

Shelly smirked. "Get them, Matt! They're probably students, just what we need."

The two adults followed them, they were quite a lot more agile in the woods than May and Drew. The pair of students were slowing down to a jog, losing stamina. "Send up a flare!" Drew said, still pulling her wrist along.

May shot up a flame in the sky, hoping that Lt. Surge or Gary would see it. Finally, they could run no longer and stood there, cornered. "Drew, what to we do?" she whispered, hiding behind him as he stood in front of her protectively.

Shelly glared at her, them she raised a brow. "A fire user? Perfect! Matt, let's do it," she said smirking.

Matt nodded. "Right!" The pair stopped chasing after the two and put their hands together. "Unison Water Tornado!" they yelled, forming a vortex of water.

Drew frowned. He was a Grass-type, which could hold back water. But their pursuers were much more experienced and had extremely powerful attacks. He managed to block most of the water by making thick trunks rise from the ground. Since that was one of his most powerful defences at the time, it left him exhausted.

The vortex of water approached them, May holding onto Drew's arm for dear life. Both of them braced for impact, but it never came. They looked up, expecting to see Gary, or Lt. Surge. But instead, there was a magnificent creature with a flowing purple 'cape' and white diamond-shapes printed on it's blue, wolf-like body.

It was Suicune.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I just saw one of May's flares," Gary said, pointing at the sky.<p>

Lt. Surge raised a brow. "Lead the way, shadow-boy."

Leading in a quick pace, Gary followed where the flare came from. He stopped, hearing voices in the distance. "I'm blending in with the shadows," he told the supervisor. Lt. Surge nodded as Gary disappeared into the darkness and followed the voices.

Gary's mouth fell open when he spotted May and Drew. They were huddled together against a tree trunk, gaping. In front of them stood Suicune, a legendary Pokémon. "Could it be...?"

Throwing it's head back, Suicune let out a howl. It looked back at Matt and Shelly, who stood there in shock, as if daring them to attack again. Then, Lt. Surge approached slowly. Suicune turned it's head to him, trying to figure out if he was an enemy. "It's okay, he's on our side," May said to Suicune kindly.

To her surprise, Suicune believed her and turned it's head back to the pair in blue. Their outfits almost looked like pirate costumes and they had a logo which was ever-so familiar to May. Then, after a long silence, it seemed to realise it was no longer needed. Glancing at May one last time, Suicune howled and bounded away in the woods.

"Who are you?" Lt. Surge demanded, electricity crackling in his fists. "And why are you here?"

Shelly smirked. "That's none of your business. Let's go, Matt!" She turned to run away, but then turned back. "Actually, I'll tell you something. We're Team Aqua." She smirked and followed Matt, escaping in the woods.

"Let's follow them!" Gary exclaimed, about to pursue them.

Lt. Surge shook his head. "No, let them be. Right now, we have to return immediately and report all of this to Salvatore."

Gary sighed, realising that he was right. Then, he looked over at May and Drew who were still huddled together and smirked. "You two look comfortable."

A blush rose on both of their faces as they realised what position they were in. They immediately let go of each other, standing up. "I- I was just scared. It means nothing," May replied, looking away.

Drew cleared his throat and nodded. "Agreed."

As they were heading back, Drew created a stunning red rose from his palm. Once they reached the school, they went their separate ways. Drew threw the rose to May, who caught it. She cocked her head. "What's this for?"

He shrugged in reply.

May blinked as he walked away. "Hey, Drew?" He stopped, turning his head slightly. "Thanks for today," she said with a warm smile.

He turned back and kept walking away. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Salvatore lowered his glasses. "Suicune? And Team Aqua, you say? And they captured Celebi?"

May nodded. "Yes, sir. They were looking for something when they spotted us. Drew and I were chased and were about to be attacked, when Suicune dissolved their attack and appeared in front of us."

"That's quite a story," Salvatore replied. "However, I believe you. Surge, Oak and Hayden, you saw it too?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. The four of them were standing in Salvatore's office, reporting of their adventure.

The headmaster nodded. "I see. Very well then, dismissed." He watched on as the students left his office. "Team Aqua," he muttered to himself. "What on earth are you planning, Archie?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, class! Today you won't be battling with your regular battle partners, but someone of a different type," Crasher Wake announced to the class. Murmurs buzzed around the class.<p>

Crasher Wake selected each of the students into their pairs. Lyra's head perked up as she was assigned with the boy from her boat on the first day- Silver. She hadn't talked to him since their first day. "Hey, Silver!"

"Hello," he replied quietly. He was surprised that she remembered his name.

Lyra smiled warmly. "What type are you?" Although their types didn't matter in battles, she was curious.

"Steel," he replied quietly, once again. "You?"

"Normal," Lyra replied. "I know, pretty boring." She sent out two Pokémon. Her first one, which had evolved into Furret and a Pidgeotto she caught as Pidgey recently. "A double battle, then?"

Silver nodded, sending out Lairon and Crocnaw. "Let's start. Lairon, iron tail on Furret. Crocnaw, water gun on Pidgeotto," he commanded calmly.

"Pidgeotto, fly high up and dodge! Furret, dig!" Lyra commanded, holding a hand out. Both Furret and Pidgeotto dodged the attacks, causing Silver to narrow his piercing grey eyes.

_She's better than she looks, _Silver admitted. _But she's still no match for me._ "Crocnaw, use water gun in the hole! Lairon, wait."

The small crocodile-like Pokémon filled the hole up with water, washing a soaked Furret out of it. Lairon patiently waited until Pidgeotto was diving down at it. "Now, use iron tail!" he commanded as Pidgeotto was just in the right place.

Lyra's mouth fell open as she realised the skill of her opponent. She frowned, refusing to give in. Throughout the battle, the two had gained many spectators due to their long, ongoing battle. It was amazing, really.

It was at the stage where both Lyra and Silver were left with just one Pokémon each. The first one to collapse was Lyra's Furret, to her disappointment. However, she was still happy with how she had battled. "You did great, Furret!"

Silver returned his Pokémon and walked up to Lyra. She was surprised to see him when she turned around. His lips upturned, but just slightly. There was just a tiny ghost of a smile, but it was still something. "No one has ever gotten that close to beating me."

Lyra grinned. "Really? Well, I see why!" Then, her grin turned into a small smile. "You know, we should battle again sometime." Silver nodded, and turned to walk away.

"But as friends," she added. Silver's eyes widened as he stopped for a moment, and then kept on walking without replying. Fortunately, Lyra didn't take offence.

_Friends, _he thought, narrowing his silver eyes. _Why? __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Leaf had been watching Lyra and Silver's battle, and was impressed. Lyra was a lot stronger than she had anticipated. Despite that, she figured that she owed Lyra and apology for acting like she had. Something had made her come to her senses and realise that Lyra was her friend, not enemy.<p>

"Hey," Leaf said to Lyra. They were in the library, in the same isle.

Lyra blinked. "Hey? Hey, me?" she said, clearly confused as to why Leaf was speaking to her. She looked around to see if there was anybody else around them that Leaf could be speaking to.

"Lyra." Leaf's eyelids lowered. "I'm sorry. I truly am." She looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed. Then, she looked up in shock. Lyra was giving her a bear hug. "L-Lyra..."

"It's okay, Leaf. I forgive you," she replied warmly. She chuckled. "I could never hold a grudge against a friend anyway."

Leaf let out a sob. "I don't know what's happening to me. Is this the Rayquaza spirit influencing me? I don't know anything anymore."

"It's okay, you'll be okay," Lyra soothed.

Leaf pushed her away gently. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, I'm glad we're friends again. Let's hope I don't get power hungry again. Can't promise anything."

"Right," Lyra said with a grin. She was glad Leaf was her friend again, but still wondered why she was pushed out in the first place.

Suddenly, they heard sniffles and spun around. At the end of the isle, White was rubbing her eyes. She sniffled again, blowing her nose in a tissue. "That was so sad! Friendship is amazing!" she thought aloud.

Leaf raised her eyebrows. Then, White looked up and noticed she was being watched. She coughed awkwardly and walked away like nothing happened, causing the two brunettes to sigh.

* * *

><p>That night, Serena and Misty sat, listening to May's story. "Wait, so Suicune listened to you?" Misty asked.<p>

"Yeah," May replied, nodding.

"That's so cool!" Serena gushed, her eyes twinkling.

"I've actually met Suicune once before," Misty said thoughtfully. "I was heading towards a lake, to play with some water Pokemon. And there it was, bouncing over the lake and purifying the water."

Serena's eyes widened in curiosity. "Did you get close to it?"

"No," Misty said, shaking her head, "- it ran away in the woods after it spotted me." Then, she narrowed her sea-green eyes. "But that doesn't explain why it would endanger itself to save you and Drew."

"Maybe it just felt like being nice?" May suggested, smiling sheepishly.

Misty gave a small nod. "Maybe," she agreed.

After a while, the girls decided to call it a night. Unlike the others who fell asleep quickly, May lay there awake for hours. The only thing she could think about was the way Suicune had looked at her, as if she was it's trainer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Any ideas as to why Team Aqua would be in the woods, capturing Celebi and why Suicune saved May and Drew? Also, Sherry and Matt are two Team Aqua admins if you didn't know. _

_Speaking of Team Aqua, who's excited for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire? I know I am! :D _

_Had some shippy moments in there! And Leaf apologised to Lyra. Yay! __The party-thing will be in the next chapter, and later in this story, there will be a ball. Review! _


End file.
